


Love of Mine

by laurensperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bitter-sweet jake and amy story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Mine

She got the call Tuesday January 17th at 3:14 am. Her mom was sobbing in the phone saying there had been a horrible accident. Amy couldn’t even process what her mom told her next. She said her brother Sam was involved in a hit and run and was critically injured. Did she hear her right? Sam? Her big brother, who used to give her piggy back rides around the house, pretended she was a sack of potatoes as he swung her on to his back and then both collapsing on the grass in a fit of giggles. The same Sam who made her cookies and tickled her until she stopped crying when her 6th grade crush Joel slow danced with another girl during their middle school’s Valentine’s day dance. The same Sam who convinced their dad to let him also walk Amy down the aisle so he can give one last death threat to her future husband.

Amy jumped out of bed hanging up with her mom promising she will be at the hospital in 20 minutes. With shaking numb hands she pulled on her jeans and grabbed her cars keys and cell phone, locking her apartment door and getting in to the car.

“Hello?” Jakes sleepy muffled voice came through her phone.

“Jake?” Amy’s voice came out in a muffled pathetic squeak.

“Ames? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” His voice clearer and more awake now.

“My mom called and told me that my brother Sam was in a car crash and was critically injured, so I’m driving to the hospital now. I needed to call someone because I don't want to be alone and you were the first person who came to mind. You know that I haven’t cried yet? I just found out that my best friend was hurt and may not make it and I haven’t cried…” she was rambling, she knew that, but maybe if she kept talking it wouldn’t be true. She would get to the hospital and he would be fine maybe just a few bumps and bruises and she would walk in to his hospital room and he will give her a weak smile as she ran in to his arms and giving him the biggest hug, never letting him go.

“Santiago.” Said Jake's sharp voice bringing her out of her thoughts. “What hospital are you going to? I’m meeting you there. Do not even think about telling me no because I already put on pants and I’m in my car.”

“Brooklyn General.” Amy said after a long pause.

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” Jake said right as she pulled in to the entrance.

“Okay. I’m here now, so so I have to go.” Amy said hanging up with him as she entered the Emergency room.

What had happened next will always be a blur to her. She remembered seeing her mom, dad and six other brothers all in the waiting room as she sat next to her mom taking her cold trembling hands in hers. About 10 minutes later the doctor coming out and saying he was so sorry but he did everything he could to save him. And that’s when her world became black. The next thing she processed was Jake walking in to the waiting room and wrapping his arms around her waist, picked her up out of the waiting room chair, bringing her against his chest as her body went limp in his arms. He held her as sobs racked her body, pressing kisses in to her hair. That’s all she remembered about that night and more than she ever wanted too.

 

\----------5 years later---------

“I’ll meet you back in the car in just a few minutes Ames! I need to have a man to man conversation with your brother.”

Amy gave Jake a small smile and a nod as she walked back out of the cemetery towards their car.

“So, Sam…” Jake started. He shouldn’t be this nervous; he had been practicing this speech for three years now.

“I think you know, well I hope you know, that I romantic stylez your sister more than anything in existence. She is my entire world and I want to spend every second I have left on this earth with her as my wife. She told me a story once about how you made her dad agree to let you also walk her down the aisle so you can threaten her soon to be husband one last time, that if he hurt her he would have to suffer the wrath of you. But I can promise you that even though you’re not with us anymore it’s very important to me that I can assure you that I will never hurt her, I will take care of her through sickness and in health, until we are old and gray and have to give each other sponge baths in the nursing home. I will never stop loving Amy and so that being said, would it be okay with you to ask Amy to be wife?”

“Yes.” He heard a quiet voice behind him as a familiar hand slipped into his. “He said yes.”

“Jake Peralta, yes, I will marry you and your whole caring, sweet, dorky self.” Amy said turning to face him with a huge grin on her face as tears starting to pour down both of their faces.

He took her face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers claiming it in such a sweet and gentle motion she loved so much. Jake wrapped her in his arms and Amy knew that her brother would have nothing to ever worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As you probably can tell I am definitely not a writer but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. you can follow me on twitter at smoakinsantiago because I love talking to new people and being b99 trash with them 


End file.
